Yuzu Kohakusaki
"I'm a leading lady, ''not an extra." - Mythical Mew Mew '''Yuzu Orenjitake' (橙竹 ゆず) is a minor character in Mythical Mew Mew and one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte. Appearance Yuzu Yuzu is a fair skinned girl with orange hair reaching her mid-back and dark brown eyes. Her casual clothes are feminine, while at school she wears the Shinjuku Hayashi uniform with black over-the-knee socks. Her café uniform is a knee length gold-orange dress with a white heart-shaped apron with canary yellow frills around the heart and canary yellow ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a gold-orange bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a gold-orange heart on the tongue and gold-orange laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Citrus As Mew Citrus, her hair and eyes turn canary yellow and she grows gold-orange wings and a brown and gold-orange lion tail. Her outfit is a stomach revealing top and shorts connected by suspenders. Her shoes are ankle length boots. She also has gold-orange garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her garters are lined with canary yellow lace. Her Mew Mark, a pair of wings with a lion's tail, is on her back. Personality An arrogant, pushy, and controlling girl with a love of theatre and performing. Yuzu always wants to be in control of the situation, and won't accept anything less. Abilities Transformation Yuzu’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows her with her DNA morphing in the background. She turns around and her wings and tail appear, followed by her outfit. Yuzu turns again, and her garters appear. She then flips her hair, and a pair of ears pop out of her head. Yuzu blows a kiss that creates a ball of light, the light clings to her neck and forms her choker and pendant. She then poses. Weapon and Attack Yuzu's weapon is the Citrus Spear, a light orange spear with a light yellow head. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached below the head. Her attack is Ribbon Citrus Point, in which Yuzu stabs the opponent several times in a second. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Mikan Orenjitake Yuzu takes advantage over her sister's need for her approval to make Mikan run errands for her or even do her chores. Ame Momose Yuzu believes that she should be the leader of the team instead of Ame, leading to many arguments and fights. Kyoho Aitani Yuzu often makes snide remarks about Kyoho, ranging from comments about her attending a public school to outright saying that Kyoho 'could' be attractive if she tried. Suguri Akamura Yuzu treats Suguri the way you would a wild animal, with extreme caution and little to no contact. She just can't believe how willing Suguri is to get her hands dirty. Nashi Midoriyama Yuzu often completely overlooks Nashi due to her quiet nature. She finds Nashi's timidness annoying and will often criticise her for it. Ichijiku Aitani She sees Ichijiku as childish and whiny, and is more than willing to let her know. Kou-Kou Banli Yuzu finds Kou-Kou to be annoying and childish, and wishes she would just grow up. Etymology Yuzu is a type of fruit that is also known as the Japanese Citron. Orenjitake is made up of two kanji. Orenji, which means 'orange' and Take which translates to 'bamboo'. Citrus refers to a fruit that resembles large lemons. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Ashley Bright/Mew Ashley *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Ysabelle Orenjitake/Mew Ysabelle *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' -'' Yòu Zi ChéngZhú (橙竹柚子, ''ChéngZhú Yòu Zi)/Mew Mew Yòu Zi (貓貓柚子, Māo Māo Yòu Zi) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Jáu Zí CáangZūk (橙竹柚子, CáangZūk Jáu Zí)/Mew Jáu Zí (喵柚子, Miu Jáu Zí) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Yuju Hwang (황유주, ''Hwang Yuju)/Mew Yuju (뮤 유주, Myu Yuju) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Yuzu Orenjitake/Mew Yuzu *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Yuzu Orenjitake Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Ashley Bright/Mew Ashley *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Yuzu Orenjitake/Mew Citrus *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Ashley Bright *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Ashley Bright *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Ashley Bright/Miau Ashley *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Ashley Bright/Mew Ashley *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Ashley Bright/Mew Ashley *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Ashley Bright/Mew Ashley *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Ashley Bryt/Mjau Ashley Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Ashley Bright *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Ashley Bright/Mjau Ashley *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Yuzu Orenjitake/Mew Yuzu *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Ashley Bright/Mew Ashley (Season 1) Citrico Orenjitake/Mew Citrico (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Ashley Bright/Mijau Ashley Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Ysabelle Orenxhitake/Mjau Ysabelle Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Annie Pondel *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Joy Saltarelli *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Yu Mi Jeong (정유미, ''Jeong Yu Mi) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Marie Chevalot *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Talia Barkai *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Bárbara Lourenço (Season 1) Maria Camões (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Manjola Merlika Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * Steppe eagles live in Asia and Europe. * Asiatic lions live in India. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Erina Nakiri from Food Wars. * She has the same English voice actress as Giselle from Pokémon. * Her name used to be Mami. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CitruSpear. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Mews with Mythical Creature Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages